Love or Lust?
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Another one shot brough to you by Sinfully Sined's list of ideas.


_**A/N: I know I need another story like I need another hole in my head. (which for the record I have 7...lol) Once again another one shot brough to you by Sinfully Sined's story starters. (gotta love alliteration) For this one I'm asking everyone that read Shades of Red to put that out of mind. Pretend that it never happened. On that note...Enjoy everyone!**_

_**Bam Muse: What about the disclaimer?**_

_**DK: Do I have to?**_

_**Bam Muse: Yes.**_

_**DK: Fine, I own nothing and I am not saying that this the truth about their sexual orientation.....there happy?**_

_**Bam Muse: Yup! Now on with the story.**_

_There was a time when I used to wonder about you two. There are moments when you two cross my mind. And there are nights where I relive the passion we once shared. But none of that prepared me for seeing you two again. I could see the look in your eyes when they locked with mine. But I pushed it down and walked on by. Now here you two are at my door. I'm asking myself if I can take you two on anymore? Mark/Justin/Glen_

He was curled up with his lover, caressing his long raven locks. The young man shifted in his sleep and his warm breath ghosted across Justin's stomach, making the muscles contract. He should have been sleeping, but memories from the not so recent past was haunting him. Every time Justin would close his eyes he would see flashes of what he, Mark Calaway and Glen Jacobs shared. They had hooked up at a bar one night, each one stating that they knew it was to be a one night thing. Justin had been honored they had even approached him. It was like a legend of the backstage, no one ever got invited to join Mark and Glen and those that did never talked about it.

That night had been on big orgy of sensations. Mark's warm wet mouth, Glen's velvet on steel hardness. They had overwhelmed him from the start, making him submit and do things that he had never thought he would do. That night had also been his first night with another male. Well not completely he had a few blowjobs from other guys when he was on the indy circuit, but he had never been penetrated or penetrated another. And that night he had done both. Although most of the time he bottomed. His lover shifted again and he looked down to see the warm brown eyes staring up at him, a smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, moving up to kiss Justin's lips.

"Nothing." Justin smiled back and locked lips with him, tangling his hands in his hair. All thought ceased after that and after a spirited romp in the sack they both passed out, a heap of sweaty limbs.

* * *

Justin was sitting in the dressing watching his lover don his tights hungrily. He didn't have spot in this pay-per-view so in all honesty he could have stayed at the hotel. But he wanted to support him, ever since he had been kicked out of Legacy Afa jr. had been uncharacteristicallysullen. He was normally so vibrant and full of life off camera, but since he'd been banned it was as if something had sucked the life out of him. Afa slicked his hair back and tamed it with a black hair tie, checking himself in the mirror.

"Calm down. You're going to do good tonight." Justin said as he got up and pulled Afa to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I know. It's just....I feel like a nobody now. Atleast in Legacy I sorta had a name." He sighed, leaning back on Justin's chest.

"Listen you are going to do fine. You've had singles matches before. Just go out and show the fans what you can do." Justin kissed his neck and released him when someone knocked on the door.

Afa smiled and followed the stage hand away. With a grin Justin thought about staying in the locker room and watching the match, but the thought of kissing Afa just as he came through the curtain was too big of a draw for him to ignore. He turned off the tv and headed out to the curtain, nodding to the other stars as they passed. He reached the gorilla position just as Afa's opponent was getting in the ring. Charlie was impersonating Undertaker and Justin knew that Afa was working extremely hard to keep a straight face. With a pang Justin had to admit that he was doing 'The Deadman' justice. It was almost like Mark was in the ring with Afa. Of course it also meant that this little more than a squash match.

A couple of minutes and a failed Tombstone attempt later Afa had his hand raised and he triumphantly made his way back. He ducked through the curtain and Justin pulled him into a heated lip lock. With a laugh he pushed Justin away and started back towards the locker room. Justin smiled and followed, admiring the way Afa's ring gear clung to him. Just as Justin past catering Mark and Glen came walking out and the three stopped and stared. More memories replayed in head as he stared into the emerald green depths of Mark's eyes and he turned red as Mark licked his lips. He seen Glen move forwards and he stepped backwards, putting as much space between them as he could.

Justin put his head down and hurried away, trying to push those two from his mind. He was happy with Afa and he didn't want to lose what he had. He all but ran to the locker room and slammed the door behind him, making Afa jump. His hair was down and he was standing in nothing but a towel. Justin smiled and pulled Afa to him, ignoring his complaints about how he was all sweaty and kissed him. He threaded his hand in Afa's hair and pulled lightly, knowing that that would send him over the edge and whatever energy he had left from the would be turned into raw sexual need. Soon they were on the floor exploring each other's bodies as if it was the first time.

The next Monday on RAW Afa was on the card for a match against Cody, and Justin decided to stay at the hotel and put together something special for him. He had gone out and found the best bottle of wine that he could, he had stopped and looked at roses but in the end decided it was too girly. He did however pick up a can of wiped cream and a tub of carmel. He paid for his items and with a smirk on his face he headed back to the hotel. It would be a while before Afa came back and once he put his things in the room he headed down to the check in desk to ask if they had an oil warmer. He was in luck, they did and they ok'ed him to use it and even threw in some oils and incense. He left a healthy tip on the desk and headed back up, his smile even wider.

Atleast it was until he seen his least favorite people on earth standing in front of his hotel room door. He slowed down and debated on whether or not to turn and head back down to the desk. Unfortunately for him the bottom of his paper bag split and everything fell to the ground. Everything tumbled to the ground he hoped that the burner wasn't ruined. Thankfully the oil was in small plastic containers so they just bounced and rolled on the concrete. The disturbance had both Glen and Mark turning around and identical wide grins spread across their faces. They headed over to him and Justin felt his heart speed up a bit.

"M-mark, Glen." He said, swallowing hard as they stopped and stared at him.

"Justin." Mark said, flicking his gaze up and down Justin's body.

"Can I help you?"

"We were going to ask you the same question." Glen purred as he picked up one of the oil bottles from the ground. "But I see that you planned on having some fun on your own."

Justin's face turned bright red and he snatched the bottle away from Glen, then bent down and grabbed the oil burner and incense. Mark's eyes followed him and Justin suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and seen a picture of Afa laying on the bed panting under him, looking at him with his brown eyes shining with love. He had never seen that look on either one of their faces and it steeled his reserve. He opened his eyes and looked at each man in return, putting as much contempt as he could into his gaze.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have some things to put together."

"You know you want to play with us." Mark said seductively.

"No, I really don't"

"What's the matter LaRouche. Can't keep up with us?" Glen taunted as he reached out and grabbed Justin's ass.

"I know I can. But I don't want too."

Justin pushed past the two and headed down to his room. He heard their heavy treads behind him and shut the door just in time. He let out a sigh of relief and set the warmer down on the nightstand. He plugged it in and prayed that it still worked. It did and within a half an hour he had turned the room into a vanilla scented, candle lit massage parlor. He heard the key in the lock and poured two glasses of wine. The door swung open and Afa trudged in, then stopped as he looked around the room. He looked harried and disgruntled, but when he seen Justin standing by the bed he smiled. He walked over and Justin pulled him for a kiss.

"I missed you." Justin said.

"I see that." Afa grinned.

Justin shooed him into the shower and after he came out had him lay face down on the bed. Slowly Justin kneaded and worked Afa's stiff muscles and before he was done his lover was snoring lightly. He placed a quick kiss to Afa's head and after cleaning up curled up next the younger man. He yawned and stroked Afa's hair idly as he wondered if he did the right thing. When Afa turned over and snuggled into him he knew that he would always pick love over lust any day.

"I love you." He whispered softly before dropping of to sleep.

"I love you too." Afa mumbled back sleepily.


End file.
